


#11

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Europe-era, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#11

for splifford

So, so cold. JC shivered and hunched down further under the blankets, wishing he could just cover his head up altogether. His nose felt frozen.

He stroked one hand down his chest, considered jerking off, then discarded the idea. He was too tired, too cold, and not entirely certain Joey and Chris were completely asleep. Well, Joey probably was, but it was unlikely Chris was - and even so, he was a light sleeper. Too many years of younger siblings waking him. JC yawned and closed his eyes, willing his body to warm up and his mind to slow down, to let him sleep.

He was almost there when the covers were peeled back, allowing cold air into his nearly warm nest. Even colder feet touched the backs of his legs and he jerked away, hissing, at the same time arms came around him, pulling him close.

"Shhh-hey. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Chris-" God, didn't he own socks? "Your feet are like blocks of ice, man."

"I know." Chris scooted closer, and while his feet might be cold, his breath was warm where it ghosted along JC's neck. "I'm cold, C."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Jayceeeeeeee. Warm me up." He plastered himself against JC's back and whined in his ear. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

JC yawned again. "Why aren't you bothering Joey, instead?"

"He's passed out, dude. Sleeps like a fucking rock." The whispers of breath were nice, making him feel tingly and almost warm. JC shivered. "Go to sleep, man. Gonna be morning soon."

"Too soon." Chris mumbled, his lips brushing over JC's neck. Almost a kiss. Sort of. His hand pressed low on JC's belly, fingers rubbing and pressing gently. And wow-that was kinda nice. Really nice. The urge from earlier to get off came back, a tight coil of need growing in his belly and spreading outward. JC wiggled back just a little more so he could press his ass against Chris, and felt Chris' lips curve into a smile. "Thought you were tired?"

"I am." He wiggled again and gasped when Chris brushed his fingers lower. Not hard yet, but definitely getting there-and the fingers curling loosely around him through his sweats would help a lot. "But-this'll warm us up."

Chris laughed low and dirty in his ear. "I like how you think, Chasez."

"Yeah? How 'bout this?" He shifted, rolling onto his back and then his other side before reaching to draw Chris closer. Not that there was a lot of room between them to start; the beds in Germany were a lot narrower than at home. But then Chris was pressed tight against him, and parts of him were so warm JC forgot all about cold feet and cold noses.

"Nice," Chris whispered against his mouth, tongue teasing the words onto his lips. JC nodded minutely and opened his mouth, just enough to feel the tip of Chris' tongue slide against the softer, wet inside. He sighed and opened further, let the kiss deepen into something wet and hot and hungry, tongues sweeping over soft surfaces, tasting and exploring. He whimpered when Chris pulled back, then sighed when he stripped his t-shirt off. "Yours too."

He pulled it over his head, and they fumbled sweats and briefs down together, and oh, god, it was so good. So good. Chris felt like a heater blasting warmth against him, and he was hard against JC's belly, leaving little drops of slick, sticky fluid where their bodies met.

"More," he whispered against Chris' mouth. "Faster, uh-god. God. Yes." He slid one leg between Chris' and bit down on his lip, sucked it into his mouth when Chris gasped. Small, hot hands pressed hard against his back and JC felt sweat spring up there, sliding in thin beads down his spine. It was hot under the covers, sticky and sweaty and so good, and JC shuddered as the heat slipped through his veins, coiled tighter in his belly. He flung his head back when Chris scraped his teeth down the cords on his neck, growling low and soft. "Chris-"

"God. God, JC-" He bit down and JC saw stars, felt lightning streak through him. Chris bit again and JC shoved hard against him, rubbing frantically, thick wet heat spreading between them in spurts as he came. Chris groaned low and came right after, body shaking in JC's arms.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he wasn't cold any more.

~fin~


End file.
